1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible support structure and in particular to a folding or collapsible structure for supporting a removable table top or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One known folding table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,526 and comprises a folding frame assembly having two side frames and a pair of end frames on each end of the assembly. Each frame comprises top, bottom and two side rail to farm a generally rectangular structure. The end frames of each pair are hinged together and to respective side rails of the side frames so that the end frames can fold inwardly as the side frames move towards each other. The stability of the unfolded table is achieved by means of the rigid rectangular structure of each frame.
However, such a folding table has a number of disadvantages. The folding structure design requires the use of much material, typically rectangular sectioned metal, in order to provide the required stability and this gives rise to an increased cost of production and detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the structure. Furthermore, numerous hinges are used to connect the frames and these are exposed either on the legs or at the joints between the end frames. When the table is erected. Such exposed hinges are generally unattractive and can be a source of accumulation of dirt or the like.
A somewhat simpler arrangement employing fewer hinges is described in EP-A-048273. However, this arrangement still suffers from the unattractve hinge and potential accumulation of dirt mentioned earler. GB-A-2 293 625 and EP-A-O 016 932 describe alternative forms of hinges although not in the context of the colapsible structure of the present invention. These hinges are more attractive than those already mentioned but would not be suitable in the collapsible structure of the present Invention.